You can still be free
by Aditu
Summary: Ein Gefangener in Azkaban... (complete)


A/N: Okay, diese Story ist mir in den Sinn gekommen, als ich zum x-mal dieses wunderbare Lied „You can still be free" von Savage Garden hörte. Sie ist ziemlich düster geworden.  Sie spielt nach dem fünften Band, hat aber keine großartigen Spoiler! Eine summary würde einiges vorwegnehmen, deswegen lass ich das mal! Und ganz am Ende ist da so´n kleines Knöpfchen, wo Go! draufsteht! Einfach mal anklicken und losschreiben!

Ach ja, und einen GROßEN Keks für meine Betaleserin und beste Freundin Danny * wink *. Bin froh, dass es dich gibt!

Aditu

Dislaimer: Figuren und Orte gehören J. K. Rowling. Das Lied „You can still be free" gehört Savage Garden! Ich habe nicht vor, hiermit irgendwie Geld zu verdienen.

You can still be free 

Er spürte den Wind in seinem Haar.

Er roch die salzige Luft.

Er fühlte die Gischt auf seinem Gesicht.

Er hörte das Donnern des Meeres, wie es an die Klippen schlug.

Er schmeckte das Salz auf seinen Lippen.

Er lächelte.

Er war frei.

Er schlug die Augen auf und erblickte den weiten Horizont.

Sein Blick glitt nach unten, vorbei am Rand der Klippe. Das Meer tobte tief unter ihm und er spürte die Kraft des Wassers durch den Fels hindurch, wie er unter seinen Füßen erbebte. Adrenalin durchströmte seinen Körper und bescherte ihm ein unvergleichliches Hochgefühl. Sein Blick glitt wieder nach oben. Er lauschte dem klagenden Schreien der Möwen, die auf dem Wind segelten. In seinem Sichtfeld befand sich nur das anthrazitfarbene Meer und der graublaue Himmel. Er saugte diesen Anblick in sich auf, inhalierte tief die Luft, versiegelte den Geruch tief in seinen Erinnerungen. Das Gefühl der Freiheit prickelte durch seinen Körper!

_~Time now to spread your wings, to take to flight, the life endeavour~_

_~Aim for the burning sun, you're trapped inside, but you can still be free…~_

Doch auf einmal spürte er das Grauen. Sein Herz setzte einen Atemzug aus und krampfte sich zusammen. Er kannte dieses Grauen, aber er wollte es nicht kennen. Es kam immer näher. Der Wind erstarb und auch das Donnern des Meeres wechselte in ein monotones Tropfen. Er zog den Atem ein und roch modrige Feuchtigkeit. Die Gischt auf seinem Gesicht verwandelte sich in kalten Schweiß und seine Zunge fuhr nervös über aufgesprungene, trockene Lippen.

Er schlug die Augen auf.

Dunkelheit umfing ihn. Nur langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Schwärze. Die Umrisse einer Zelle wurden erkennbar. Sein Geist erinnerte sich wieder und kehrte in die Realität zurück. Seine Hände umschlossen den Rand der Pritsche auf der er lag. Das Grauen kam immer noch näher und jetzt konnte er es auch genauer definieren. Das Gefühl, welches sich in ihm ausbreitete, war Leere. Und gleichzeitig pures Grauen. Jegliches Geräusch erstarb. Sein Blick hastete durch den winzigen Raum, fuhr die nackten Steinwände entlang, in dessen Ritzen sich Moos bildete. Ein leichter, aber steinkalter Luftzug durchfuhr sein Gefängnis wie ein faulige Atem. Seine Gedanken durchspielten Fluchtmöglichkeiten, aber verwarf sie alle wieder. Es gab keine.

Doch bevor die Panik ihn überkommen konnte, konzentrierte er sich. Er verbannte alle glücklichen Gefühle, die er gerade noch hatte, aus seinen Gedanken. Er vergrub sie tief in seinem Gedächtnis. Statt dessen zwang er sich an etwas anderes zu denken. An etwas trauriges, an etwas grauenhaftes.

Er schloss die Augen...

und sah eine Katze. Jedenfalls das, was vom Körper der Katze noch übrig war. Sie war schrecklich zugerichtet. Ihr Schädel war zertrümmert und ein Bein war abgefetzt worden. Überall an ihrem Körper waren Bissspuren. Er spürte einen Kloß in seinem Hals und versuchte erfolglos ihn runterzuschlucken. Es war nicht irgendeine Katze. Es war SEINE Katze. Er hatte dieses Tier geliebt, wie kein anderes. Und dann hatte er sie eines Morgens so auf dem Rasen vor dem Haus gefunden. Ein elendiger Straßenköter muss ihr das angetan haben. Er streichelte das zerstörte Fell, das einmal schwarz gewesen war. Die alte Trauer kam erneut in ihm hoch und er spürte Tränen unter seinen geschlossenen Lidern. Doch hinter all der Trauer spürte er immer noch dieses Grauen in seinen Gedanken. Es kam näher. Er konzentrierte sich erneut und das Bild verschwamm.

Als es wieder klar wurde, sah er seinen besten Freund. Er lag vor ihm auf dem Boden, Arme und Beine in unmöglichen Winkeln abstehend. Blut sickerte langsam aus seinen Augenwinkeln und sein Gesicht war eine schmerzverzehrte Grimasse. Trauer und Wut stiegen in ihm auf, als er sich an diesen Tag erinnerte. Er ist im Kampf umgekommen. Er hörte noch seinen Schrei, wie er ihn um Hilfe angerufen hatte. Doch er konnte ihn nicht mehr rechtzeitig erreichen. Er war vor seinen Augen gestorben, von Schmerzen und Krämpfen geschüttelt und in den Augen die Frage: „Warum?" Er stellte sich heute noch diese Frage. Ein Schluchzen entrang sich seiner Kehle und die Trauer um diesen Verlust riss ihn mit sich.

 Er fiel....                                                                                                                                                   

...weg von der Zelle, weg von dem Grauen...                                               

                                                    ...er atmete und erstickte...                                                                                

          ...er fror und der Schweiß lief ihm den Rücken hinunter...                              

...er schrie und hörte kein Wort...                                                                     

                             ...das Grauen kümmerte ihn nicht mehr...                                                

...er taumelte durch seine Gedanken...                                                                      

                  ...vergaß alles um sich herum....  

                                                  ...vergaß sich selbst...                                                                                         

...und plötzlich schoss ihm ein Bild vor Augen, das nicht in den Strom hineinpasste.

Es war eine Frau mit einem Jungen an ihrer Seite. Sie standen auf einer weiten Wiese und lachten ihn an. Er erkannte die beiden. Und er erkannte sich selbst. Die Augen des Jungen waren seine Augen. Das Lächeln des Jungen war sein Lächeln. Ja, das war sein Sohn. Und seine Frau. Seine geliebte Frau. Er spürte, wie die Trauer nachließ. Sie versuchte zwar noch, ihn festzuhalten, ihn wieder runterzureißen und für immer zu umschlingen, aber er ließ sich von nichts davon abhalten, wieder zu seiner Familie zu kommen. Er wollte ihre Wärme spüren, die Geborgenheit ihrer Nähe, ihre Liebe. Es dürstete ihn danach, mehr als er es sich jemals vorstellen konnte. Er hatte das Gefühl, er würde sonst innerlich erfrieren. Er streckte die Arme aus, öffnete seine Hände...und griff ins Nichts. Entsetzt schlug er die Augen auf und fand sich in der Zelle wieder.

Lucius Malfoy stöhnte. Die Erinnerungen kehrten zurück. Azkaban. Dementoren. Und die einzige Möglichkeit, nicht sofort dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen. Diese Methode hatte ihm der Dunkle Lord beigebracht unter vielen Schmerzen. Aber er war ihm jetzt dankbar dafür. Er hatte gelernt, sich in Gedanken seinen eigenen Ort des Friedens zu erschaffen, ihn sich in jedem kleinen Detail auszumalen. Dorthin konnte er dann flüchten und seinen Verstand bewahren.

Doch wenn sich ein Dementor nähert, angezogen von dem Glück, musste er diesen Ort schnell wieder verlassen und die Trauer in sein Herz lassen. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihm geraten, sich zwei oder drei geeignete Momente seines Lebens dafür auszusuchen. Lucius hatte da nicht viel Schwierigkeiten mit gehabt. Dadurch, dass das Herz voller Leid ist, verlieren die Dementoren ihr Interesse und ziehen weiter. Doch um aus der Trauer wieder herauszukommen, verlangte es nach einem besonderen Bild, welches man sofort wiedererkennt und das einem hilft, die Trauer hinter sich zu lassen. 

Diese Methode war sehr wirksam...für kurze Zeiträume. Über längere Zeit kann sie sehr ermüdend sein und es besteht die Gefahr, dass die Trauer einen übermannt. Doch dieses Risiko musste Lucius eingehen, wenn er klaren Verstandes bleiben wollte. Wenn er seine Familie jemals wiedersehen wollte. Und zum Glück gingen die Dementoren auf seinem Gang nicht so oft Wache, da die menschlichen Wächter ihnen nicht mehr trauten, seit dem Massenausbruch vor einiger Zeit. So konnte Lucius sich ausruhen und hoffen, dass ihn das Bild von Narcissa und Draco beim nächsten Mal wieder retten würde. Er strich eine Strähne seines einstmals blonden Haares aus seinem abgemagerten Gesicht, wickelte sich mit zitternden Fingern in die dünne Decke und schloss erschöpft seine sturmgrauen Augen. Beim nächsten Mal.

_~Time now to spread your wings, to take to flight, the life endeavour~_

_~Aim for the burning sun, you're trapped inside, but you can still be free~_

_~If time will set you free, but it's a long long way to go~_

~FIN~


End file.
